Change
by MinnieTheMoocherDA
Summary: Zeb comes across Kallus staring at himself on the mirror on his first mission since joining the Rebellion. [Characters: Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios, Alexsandr Kallus, Ezra Bridger. Pairings: Kalluzeb]


A/N **Hi! Sorry it's been so long since I've posted another Kalluzeb drabble! Also sorry for the different format. I'm doing creative writing now at university and I wasn't aware of because Ii read so much American stuff, especially fanfiction, this but apparently stories are formatted differently in the UK than in the USA so I'm trying to use the British formatting more to get used to it. Anyways, I hope you guys still enjoy! Xxxxxxxxxx**

'Are you ok?'  
Zeb watched as Kallus jumped at the sudden sound of his voice. He had been walking along the galley of the Ghost when he had noticed the ex-imperial frozen in front of the bathroom mirror.  
'Yes, sorry,' Kallus replied with an embarrassed rub of his neck as he turned around. 'It's the first time I've seen my reflection since I left the Empire. Surprisingly there aren't any mirrors in 10,000-year-old temples.'  
Despite his teasing tone Zeb knew there was something on his mind. It was his first time out on a field mission since he hadn't been allowed to leave the base, partly because of his injured leg but also because some of the higher up members of the rebellion weren't sure if he could be trusted. Honestly, despite Zeb knowing that he wasn't a spy he understood their concern and he knew Kallus didn't either.  
'Kal, you know you can talk to me right?' Zeb said as he entered the bathroom, closing the door behind him. It was a bit of a squeeze for two men of their size but neither of them felt uncomfortable because of the other's close presence.  
'I know,' Kallus said and for a moment Zeb could do nothing but stare into those golden eyes until he realised that he had continued talking. 'I don't know if you are aware of this, but I used to be quite vain about my appearances.'  
Zeb snorted. Even from a mile away anyone who saw those muttonchops could tell they had taken a lot of effort to maintain. Kallus rolled his eyes.  
'Yes well, with everything that has been going on recently I hadn't given my appearance any thought. I hadn't realised how much I had changed.'  
Zeb understood the meaning behind those words. It wasn't just a physical change that the human had gone through. He still couldn't believe sometimes who he was standing in front of his now was the same person that only a few months ago had been hunting them across the galaxy. Sometimes it was even harder to believe that somehow long hair and five o'clock shadow could make him even more handsome.  
'You look good,' Zeb cringed once he realised that he had spoken aloud. 'I mean… err… what I meant to say was that it suits you. You look like a proper rebel now.'  
'Thank you.'  
Zeb watched in fascination as a dark blush bloomed on the parts of his face that weren't covered by his glorious hair.  
'You know if I was still in the Empire I would have been kicked out for having my hair longer than regulation.'  
'Really?'  
Absentmindedly he brought up a hand to stroke the now long locks of Kallus' hair. He was surprised when he felt him lean into his touch. His hand was now cupping the side of his face that was still a blossoming red but now his focus was on the lines of puckered pink that created his lips that were moving ever so slowly towards him. All he had to do was lean down and-  
The bathroom door slammed open and Zeb snatched his hand away as though his burning blush was a fire. He turned around to see Ezra in the doorway, his mouth open in shock. After what felt like an eternity one of them finally reacted.  
'You know what actually I can hold it in.' Ezra squeaked despite him jumping from one foot to the other.  
'It's fine. We were done in here anyway.' Kallus said tersely marching out of the bathroom. Zeb quickly followed whilst took the opportunely to finally relieve himself. He caught up with him in corridor.  
'I'm sorry.' he said grabbing his arm so that the other man had no choice but to face him.  
'For what?' Kallus snapped.  
'For not doing this sooner.'  
Before Kallus could ask what, he was talking about, Zeb leant down to capture the man's lips in his own. They were everything Zeb had dreamed they would be. And it didn't take long for Kallus to reciprocate the gesture.


End file.
